


Growing Old Gracefully

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Future Fic, Ignores A2A, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gene stay alive and stay together way into the 2000s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Old Gracefully

**Author's Note:**

> Backdated crossposting - originally found [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/180651.html) (f-locked entry).

Sam’s future becomes present sooner than Gene would like. Some things stay the same, of course, wars and death and taxes, but others keep on changing. Cars get uglier, phones smaller, music shittier. 

Sam loves it. His eyes light up whenever he spots something he recognises. He’s still an absolute nutter, seventy-five and pressing his face up to shop windows, drooling over some fancy piece of new technology. Gene buys it reluctantly and Sam kisses him, in plain view of everyone, telling him it’s okay now, no-one cares. Gene grits his teeth and manages not to punch him, just about. 


End file.
